The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for neutralizing fluids, and more particularly, to neutralizing waste photographic film-processing fluids.
In the prior art, it is known to discharge the waste fluids from each of a plurality of work stations directly into sewage lines which empty into discharge areas, such as rivers, without prior treatment. With the advent of concern for environmental protection as well as the increased economic incentive to recycle waste fluids, it is known in the prior art to collect the waste fluids in separate decontamination containers, and thereupon to treat each of the decontaminating containers separately with neutralizing fluids in separate neutralization chambers. The prior art has the drawback that it requires a complex arrangement of separate decontamination and neutralizing containers with associated conduits and valves cooperating to neutralize each film-processing fluid separately. Reaction times are generally quite lengthy since a series of containers are neutralized sequentially, thus leading to the further possibility of premature dumping of the waste fluids before complete neutralization has occurred.
Another drawback of the prior art is that the amount of neutralizing fluid to be admitted into each of the decontamination containers is not proportional to the size or length and/or quantity of the film-emulsion carriers to be processed. As a result, an insufficient amount of neutralizing fluid is admitted into each decontamination chamber. The resultant incomplete neutralization reaction would then be a source of pollution material itself, and thereby increase the pollution hazard.